The present disclosure relates to an end forming machine and specifically to the components of the end forming machine such as a shuttle assembly, tool holder, end forming tool, and or jaw holders of the end forming machine. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a mechanism for quickly and easily replacing one or more of these components of the end forming machine.
Many end forming machines or punch presses include a shuttle assembly coupled to a press platen for back and forth movement with the press platen. The press platen is usually driven by a drive motor. The shuttle assembly is often formed to include a passage to receive an end forming tool therein. If the particular tool is not configured to fit in the shuttle assembly passage, the passage may also receive a tool holder therein. In such an instance, the tool is then coupled to and held by the tool holder.
Various tool retainers or tool holders are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,324,768; 4,174,648; 3,176,383; 4,316,399; 4,688,459; 4,558,620; 5,832,798; 5,881,625; 2,154,738; 1,784,911; 3,245,694. Many of these patents disclose a mechanism for quickly and easily locking and releasing the tool and/or tool holder from within the shuttle assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,835, for example, discloses a ball lock punch or tool retainer where an oblique hole of the punch retainer intersects a hole formed to receive the punch or tool therein. A spring within the oblique hole urges a ball, also within the oblique hole, to partially enter the bore of the punch hole for receiving the tool in order to lock the tool within the punch hole. A small hole in communication with the oblique hole allows an instrument to be inserted therein to move the ball against the spring and release a tool or punch located in the punch hole.